


Only One Who Needs to Know

by attack_on_toast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Secret Boyfriend Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mild Language, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a professional volleyball player definitely had its perks. VIP passes to games, private concerts, dinner dates at fancy restaurants, Kei loved them all - almost as much as he loved his boyfriend.</p>
<p>There was only one major problem when it came to Tsukishima Kei’s relationship with world renowned volleyball player Kageyama Tobio: the fucking paparazzi. </p>
<p>The fucking paparazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Who Needs to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The prompt was: The lack of privacy that fame provides is getting too much to bear.
> 
> this is The KageTsukki Secret Relationship Fic That Nobody Needed But I Wrote
> 
> Title is from Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects because Why Not
> 
> Many thanks to my crazy awesome beta Gabe!!!!
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!

Dating a professional volleyball player definitely had its perks. VIP passes to games, private concerts, dinner dates at fancy restaurants, Kei loved them all - almost as much as he loved his boyfriend.

 

There was only one major problem when it came to Tsukishima Kei’s relationship with world renowned volleyball player Kageyama Tobio: the fucking paparazzi. 

 

The fucking paparazzi.

 

~~

 

“Tobio, I told you to close the shutters!” Kei called from across the hall, trying to refrain from sounding pissed but not able to stop the annoyance from leaking into his voice. Six years after high school, four years secretly dating, and Tobio never remembered to close the shutters when they were at home together. 

 

A soft groan came from the kitchen where, when Kei walked over, he found his boyfriend lying on the tiled floor, spread-eagle and staring up at him with glazed blue eyes.

 

Tobio reach a hand up to him, and Kei attempted to use it as leverage to pull Tobio  up, though he was instead dragged to the ground, falling on top of Tobio with a soft ‘Oof’ and a dull thud. 

 

“Hey,” Tobio said quietly, rolling them both over so Kei was lying on the ground and Tobio was almost on top of him. Kei felt one hand instinctively snag Tobio’s waist, pulling him closer, while the other slid behind his own head to cushion it from the hard tile floor.

 

“Hey,” Kei said back, just as quietly. “Was practice hard today?” The hand he had settled at Tobio’s waist moved up to card through soft black hair. After not receiving a response for almost a minute, Kei began to wonder if Tobio had fallen asleep. That would be just like him - too lazy to get up and go to bed, so he used Kei as his personal heating source. But Kei quickly dismissed that thought - Tobio’s body was too tense, and his breathing had not settled into the slow, weary rhythm that Kei had come to memorize over the past four years.

 

“Does it ever bother you?” Tobio said abruptly, pulling Kei back to the present.

 

“Does what ever bother me?” Kei responded. “I mean, it’s probably a yes, because a lot of things bother me, but you’ve got to be more specific than that.”

 

Tobio grunted and nuzzled into Kei’s chest. “Never mind, it was a stupid question.”

 

Kei frowned. Communication had always been a problem with the two of them. Neither of them had been very good at it in the first place, and time could only change so much. Kei had gradually gotten better at decoding Tobio’s various facial expressions and sound effects, but mostly he had just learned when he needed to pry to figure out what was on Tobio’s mind, and when to leave well enough alone. Today, it looked like the former.

 

“If you mean my dumb boyfriend not telling me what’s worrying him, then yes, occasionally, it does bother me.”

 

Kei could almost feel Tobio roll his eyes.

 

“Maybe now that you called me dumb I don’t want to tell you, dumbass.”

  
“Maybe if you learned insults other than dumbass I wouldn’t call you dumb, dumbass,”

 

“Maybe you should shut up, smartass.”

 

It was their routine by now, trading sloppy insults and ill-conceived one liners. Internally, Kei breathed a sigh of relief. If ‘smartass’ and ‘dumbass’ still comprised the majority of Tobio’s vocabulary, then whatever was bothering him couldn’t be  _ that _ bad.

 

After another moment of silence, Kei spoke up again. “Tobio, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Tobio shifted again, his head still resting on Kei’s chest. 

 

“Doesiteverbotheryouthatnooneknowsaboutus?”

 

Kei frowned. He didn’t see his boyfriend this flustered very often, but when he did, it still concerned him.

 

“Please love, you’re going to have to slow down. I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

 

Tobio’s ears turned pink, just like they did every time Kei called him ‘love’. It still made Kei laugh, although he really wasn’t any more clear-headed when it came to terms of endearment.

 

Taking a breath, Tobio tried again. “Does it ever bother you that no one knows about us?”

 

Kei hummed softly, trying to process the question. Several different responses floated through his mind, and he tried to find the best one, the one that wouldn’t start an argument between the two of them. This particular topic had been a point of contention for the two of them throughout their relationship - or at least, after their relationship had become a secret to everyone except their close friends and family. It hadn’t been a secret to start out, but as time went on, they had made an agreement - grudgingly, on Tobio’s part -  not to involve Kei in Tobio’s world of volleyball fame. “Sometimes, yes. Usually I’m fine with it, though. Why?”

 

Tobio made a dissatisfied noise into Kei’s chest. “Because it bothers me. A lot.”

 

Kei sighed. “I know, love, but it’s better this way.” People usually didn’t like Kei, and Kei, almost always, didn’t like people. And in Kei’s opinion, the less people who paid attention to him, the better.

 

Tobio sat up, crossing his legs and turning to look Kei in the eye. It made Kei slightly uncomfortable, having to look up at his boyfriend instead of looking down, but he didn’t move.“Do you love me?”

 

The question startled Kei. “Of course I do.”

 

“Are you…” Tobio  trailed off, then continued. “Are you afraid of me?”

 

“Of course not. What are you getting at?”

 

“Why don’t you trust me?”

 

“Tobio, this isn’t about trust -”

 

“No, it’s completely about trust! You’re so afraid of, of, I don’t know what, but you’re just too afraid to give us a chance!”

 

“Tobio…”

 

After another moment of pause, Tobio stood up abruptly, leaving Kei slightly cold without his added warmth. “Forget it, it was stupid of me to mention.”

 

There was no bite in his words, or sarcasm in his tone - Tobio meant what he said. He simply wanted to drop the subject, and move on with life. He never tried to manipulate or deceive people, and he never pretended to be anything other than himself. That was one of the reasons Kei loved him so much, after all. He was completely and unapologetically Kageyama Tobio, and Kei wouldn’t ask him to change for anything.

 

“No, it’s not stupid,” Kei replied, almost automatically. He reached up to snag Tobio’s wrist and pulled himself into a sitting position. “Hey, if it bothers you that much, we can talk about it.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Tobio grumbled, pulling his hand out of Kei’s grip. “I need to take a shower.”

 

Kei flopped back onto the floor with a thud, wincing as his head hit the ground

 

Would it really be so bad, publicly dating his own boyfriend? It would, of course, mean the end of his sheltered, private life. It would mean the end of quiet evenings by himself, sitting in a café or the public library. But it would also mean the end of having to sneak around whenever they went on a date. It would mean the end of his friends trying to set him up with an endless string of men, and it would mean the blissful end of Miki from HR obscenely flirting with him. And, most importantly, it would mean a public relationship with the man he loved. Maybe Kei had been too quick to dismiss the idea.

 

~~

 

Tobio was sitting on the bed, toweling his hair dry his hair when Kei walked into their room. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

 

“You need a haircut. Doesn’t it ever get into your eyes?” Kei said, picking up his comb from the dresser and moving to stand in front of his boyfriend. Tobio hummed gratefully as Kei began carefully combing through his mop of hair. Tobio absolutely hated doing it himself and would usually just avoid it all together until it got so tangled that the teeth of his combs would break off in his hair.

 

“Maybe I like it long. If it gets in my eyes, I can always just clip it back.”

 

“I don’t think you with clipped back hair is something the world is ready for yet. But then again, you haven’t made any children cry recently, so I guess it’s about time.”   
  


“Hey!”

 

Kei snickered quietly, working his way through a particularly stubborn knot. “I thought about what you said.”

 

Tobio tensed. “I said it was stupid, okay? Just forget about it.”

 

Kei’s hands stilled, fingers still in Tobio’s hair. “No, you were right. I- I don’t trust you enough. For that, I’m sorry.” Tobio looked up in surprise. “And I thought about what you said. You’re right, I’ve underestimated you. I need to give this thing- us, I need to give us more of a chance.”

 

“So that means…” Tobio trailed off. 

 

Kei sighed. “Yeah. I’m willing to give it a shot.”

 

Tobio’s grin at that moment might have made Kei’s heart stop in his chest. Not that Kei would ever tell him.

 

~~

 

The next day’s edition of ‘Sports News Daily’ had a headline that screamed ‘VOLLEYBALL STAR’S STEAMY LOVE AFFAIR - WITH A MAN?!’ along with a picture of Kei and Tobio lying on the kitchen floor.

  
_ “I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE THE FUCKING SHUTTERS!” _


End file.
